


The Key

by TheGingahNinja



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Sarcasm, Smut, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingahNinja/pseuds/TheGingahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s that?”<br/>“A key.”<br/>“I had no idea,” smiled the princess sarcastically, “A key to what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of smut... enjoy.

“What’s up, Puddin’ cup?”  
The Princess was truly engrossed in her work, intent upon the figures before her. Her only sign of recognition to the vampire was softly leaning into the peck she received upon the girl’s entrance.  
Marceline sat down on the bed patiently, waiting for Bubblegum to detach herself from her work.  
A minute or two flew as the girl shut the book lightly and looked up as though Marceline had just entered, “Hey Marce.”  
“Hellooo,” spoke an ecstatic Marceline, itching to touch her girlfriend, “Something bothering you, baby?”  
Bubblegum grew happier at the term of endearment. She stood up, distancing herself from the huge tome on her desk as quickly as possible to sit beside her dark and beautiful girlfriend.  
She rubbed her eyes and leaned onto the other girl pathetically.  
Marceline suddenly brought a small key from the concealment of her coat pocket holding it out before the drowsy dame beside her.  
The girl had closed her eyes so that Marceline was forced to nudge her until one eye opened lazily.  
“What’s that?”  
“A key.”  
“I had no idea,” smiled the princess sarcastically, “A key to what?”  
Marceline crouched down before the princess dramatically adopting a very posh expression before booming in her snootiest voice, “TO MY HEART, DAHHHLING!”  
The Princess, having let herself flop with her cheek onto the comforter when the vampire had moved, rolled her eyes, “Bore-ING!” she said smiling.  
The vampire looked affronted before pursuing an onslaught on the princess, tickling her mercilessly.  
“TAKE IT BACK!”  
“No!” giggled the pink girl.  
“TAKE IT BACK!”  
The princess writhed beneath her laughing so much she could barely speak.  
“No!”  
Marceline stopped and eyed her warily, before leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly then whispering, “Take it back!”  
“I think I like this form of persuasion.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Mhmmm.”  
“You do, really?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Am I still boring?” whispered the vampire as she reached under the princess’s sweater behind her back to unfasten her bra.  
“Undoubtedly..... though I could see some hope for you.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, there’s definite potentiAHHH...”  
The princess moaned mid-sentence as the vampire pinched her nipples, rolling the nubs between her thumbs and forefingers. The attack made a direct hit, as Bubblegum became increasingly preoccupied, unable to make any other sound but in reaction to Marceline’s fingers pulling and rubbing and pinching.  
“Say my name,” Marceline whispered in her ear, bearing down on her, twisting harder.  
“MARC-Ahh! MARCELINE!”she gripped tightly to her lover, weaving her fingers through the long black mane.  
The grey girl snuck her fingers into Bonnibel’s skirt, bypassing her underpants to rub the girl’s erect clitoris in wide, slow circles that made Bonnibel shudder.  
Her breathing grew louder and louder, but she felt the vampire torturing her, keeping her from the deliverance she so desperately craved.  
She began thrusting back and forth, hoping to force the vampire’s hand before Marceline removed her hand (eliciting a soft whimper of disappointment) as she was pinned down under the girl’s weight.  
“Marcie!” The girl whimpered desperately.  
“Did you want something my dear Bonnibel?”  
“M-more! More!”  
“I’m not boring you am I?” Marceline breathed onto the girl’s neck, sending tingles through her body.  
Bonnibel shook her head obediently and Marceline began everything again all at once.  
The pink girl moaned with delight as this time the vampire took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and teasing it with her tongue. As she rubbed the girl’s wet folds, circling the entrance to her soft pink pussy with two fingers, she sucked at the girl’s breast harder and harder until she entered with a sudden deep thrust into the girl, pushing hard and fast.  
Bonnibel cried out, her walls tightening more and more with each of Marceline’s slow and deep thrusts. She began thrusting back, pushing hard against the strong steady pace. Rushing in and out and in and out, the girl wouldn’t hold on for long as she climbed. As she came to the brink Marceline bit into her pink fleshy nipple, draining it’s color.  
Bonnibel cried out with release, feeling herself convulse and spasm with the long awaited pleasure. Marceline rubbed her for good measure as she road out the orgasm.

......

Later Marceline lay flushed, coming back from the high her girlfriend had been effecting, lips to lips.  
She glanced at the clock now, it was very late, nearly time for Bonnibel to wake.  
Bubblegum crawled on top of the vampire, nuzzling into her side as the vampire held her tightly to her, kissing her forehead sweetly.  
Marceline had almost reached sleep when Bonnibel spoke.  
“So what is this for, anyway?”  
She held up the key that had been laid by the wayside during their distractions. The vampire opened one eye grumpily and then softened, closing it again, she smirked.  
“It’s a key to my house.”  
“Really?” asked the Princess, intrigued by its possibility.  
“Yeah. I figure if you’re going to sneak into my house, you should at least do so with my permission... it makes it less creepy.”  
“I thought it was hot,” said the Princess waggling her eyebrows at her lover as she looked on.  
She rolled her eyes. People never realize how cocky this innocent bubblegum girl can be, “Of course you did,” she chuckled.  
“You sneak into my room all the time--what’s the difference?” she asked, affronted.  
The vampire smiled, knowing she was losing this battle, she decided to go for a low blow, “It’s different for vampires, Bonnie, you know! You read Twilight!”  
The vampire laughed mercilessly as the bubblegum girl smacked Marceline with a pillow in revenge for her shame.  
“I was naïve, stupid, and raging with hormones!” she yelled defensively, pouting, “You can’t blame a pre-teen.”  
“Well, vampires are scourges with no souls, hungering only for sin,” said Marceline waggling her eyebrows back at Bubblegum, mockingly.  
“Shut up,” said Bubblegum, seriously, wrapping her arms around her vampire, “You are the loveliest person I know...”  
The vampire scoffed, but held the girl all the same.  
Bubblegum became forceful now, she pinned the girl down and looked down into her eyes, shouting, “Your music has too soul for you not to have one!”  
The vampire chuckled, “Touché.”  
Bubblegum smiled at her own joke, kissing her girlfriend as the alarm clock blared.


End file.
